The Applicant of the present application has marketed a portable lamp, of the type headlamp fitted with a “reactive” or “dynamic” lighting that is described in the patent application WO2009/133309 dated Apr. 16, 2009. Briefly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a headlamp having at least one light emitting diode LED 11 together with an optical sensor 14 mounted in its vicinity and for sensing a signal representative of the light reflected by the surface of an object 16 illuminated by the lamp. A control circuit 13 provides a processing of this signal in order to automatically regulate the power of the LED according to a predetermined threshold. In this manner, automatic control of the light beam emitted by the lamp is carried out without further manual action to adjust the lighting in the environment, while adjusting the power consumption.
The principle of the lighting called “reactive” or “dynamic” is undeniably a significant advance in the field of headlamps, and more generally of the portable lighting, particularly in that it adapts the illumination constantly to the lighting conditions. However it appears that the integration of signal processing and processors within headlamps is rapidly increasing both the manufacturing costs so that their weight and bulk.
There is thus a problem to allow the integration of additional and innovative functions—requiring significant computational resources—into headlamps without significantly increasing the manufacturing cost, weight and/or size of these lamps.
The Applicant of the present application also filed the European patent application EP13368029.8 dated Sep. 10, 2013 (Publication EP2706824) in which a headlamp is equipped with data communication means, of the infrared type (IR), in order to detect the occurrence of a second lamp IR also fitted with means of communication, said communication allowing the adjustment of respect lighting levels to avoid mutual glare.